


I hate such things that are left unfufilled

by Amorelastico



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorelastico/pseuds/Amorelastico
Summary: Samuel didn’t expect to open his heart to Carla, but now that he already did, he didn’t want to think about everything that could have been. But now he only hoped she wouldn’t forget about him, just as he wouldn’t forget her.
Relationships: Samuel García Domínguez/Carla Rosón Caleruega
Kudos: 58





	I hate such things that are left unfufilled

**Author's Note:**

> so ive decided to do a favor for the elite fans who only speak english and translated this fic (which is mine) to english. annyways i wrote this to process the ending of this show which i liked more than i should
> 
> anyways this fic was based on the song honnou (instinct) by sheena ringo

When Marina died, Samuel thought that some of his heart had died with her. She was kind, dedicated and passionate, and had been his first girlfriend. But she had also cheated on Samuel with his brother, and she had been selfish, impulsive and destructive to everyone around her.

But he honestly didn't expect that when Carla, of all people, left him behind, she would leave an even bigger hole in his chest.

Samuel had thought he loved Marina, but his infatuation for Carla hit him hard, and it had been much more potent, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Carla saw him as someone on the same level as her, while Marina saw him only as the boy she couldn't say no to.

It was crazy how something that had started as a game to see who gives in first had evolved into love so quickly, but there was a vulnerability in Carla that Samuel didn't expect to exist, mainly because she was always the Ice Queen. But deep down she was sad and lonely, and Samuel felt the same way.

Staying with her was so easy, but so difficult. One was trying to deceive the other, but for some reason they kept seeing each other, and it was fun. Was the person he saw in her the same person that all the men who stayed with her said she was? She wasn't as cold or as manipulative, and she definitely had a sweet side.

He wanted to know her deeper than her body, he wanted to say beautiful words to her, he wanted to go out with her so that everyone could see his feelings, he wanted them to be able to escape from everything that afflicted them, together.

When he spent the night with Carla, he would always secretly wish he had a window to which another morning wouldn’t come. Was it so wrong to want to stay frozen in a moment of perfect happiness forever?

He wanted to be happy, but since he set foot in Las Encinas, Samuel's life has gone to hell. During the first two years at this school, everything was a mess, and nobody could have lasting happiness like that. How could they, if everybody was hurting?

"I want to stay tied with you forever," he wanted to say to Carla, but they had a crack right in the center of their relationship. Marina's murder. On some level, Carla was involved, and Samuel desperately needed something he could use to help his brother. It had all started as a desperate attempt to help his brother, and he needed to go through with it until the end. There was nothing in the world that would make Samuel give up saving his brother, even if the price was high. He could not live with the knowledge that he gave up on his brother’s freedom for a girl’s love.

It was a game of cat and mouse, and the moment one of them lost, it would be all over.

When Samuel won, he didn't feel like a winner. It was difficult to feel like a winner when he had lost something he cared about.

Normally no one would want to continue seeing the person who was indirectly responsible for his brother's unjust imprisonment, but Samuel's life was already a mess, and he didn't want to lose what they had.

Trying to convince Carla to stay with him after he tricked her was useless, even with him begging for them to be together, and the hole in his chest when he saw her with another man was impossible to fill, and in the end the blame for it belonged to no one but himself.

When he started dating Rebeka, it was like his heart wasn't in it, but he just didn't want to be alone, even when he stabbed Rebeka in the back. Samuel wondered if Carla felt the same emptiness he did when she was with her new boyfriend.

Now Samuel was doing his third year of high school again, and this time studying to be accepted at a good university. But still, he kept thinking about Carla, who had gone to some college outside Spain.

After they broke up, they never had anything again, and that fact made Samuel's heart sink in his chest. He knew she liked him, or else she wouldn't have confessed to Polo's crimes and put her family at risk for it, but he wondered if Carla had felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

Samuel hated things left unfulfilled, he hated thinking about what could have been, and on that full moon night, he looked at Carla's contact, and wondered if he should text her or delete her number from his cell phone, to end these uncertainties once and for all. He should move on, or at least have some closure.

"We will meet again." He sends it to her, and a few minutes later he receives an answer.

"Yes, someday." She replies, and Samuel smiles. He hopes that Carla's feelings won’t allow her to forget him, just as he cannot forget her.

Perhaps this will be enough for now.


End file.
